1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to starters for internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a starter that is operably connected to a decompression mechanism on an internal combustion engine to controllably vary compression within the engine cylinder(s) as the starter is operated to facilitate start-up.
2. Background Art
With the high compression of internal combustion engines, a large torque is required to initiate rotation of the crank shaft. This problem is aggravated in cold weather in which the thickened engine oil inhibits cylinder and crank shaft movement.
One proposed solution to this problem is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 50-6907. As the recoil starter disclosed therein is operated, an arm on a decompression mechanism is operated, thereby establishing a communication path between the cylinder and the atmosphere. By reducing pressure within the cylinder, starting of the engine is made easier.
The principal drawback with the above structure is that with the cylinder open to the atmosphere, the likelihood of malfunction is increased, as a result of which the engine may not start.